


Серебро

by tinplate



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate
Summary: Серебро |serebro|  — silver, silver money, silver items, silver coins, silver color, Silver
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 1





	Серебро

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам текста «Такой, как он»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525307/chapters/51310831


End file.
